


Gone

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, Season 8 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith leaves, and no one notices.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> What is says on the tin.

No one looks for him when he leaves. It’s silly in retrospect, but he’d had this thought, in the back of his head, barely half-formed, that maybe, just maybe, someone would realize just how wrong things were. Just how deep the feelings went. That someone would notice him disappearing and think, I should reach out to him. I should ask him how he is, see through the lie of “I’m fine” that he wasn’t putting even the barest of efforts to keep it up. It was stupid of him looking back. How could anyone be expected to notice, when he’d been in the process of leaving since the lions flew away.

How could anyone tell the difference between his new radio silence and the norm. He’d deleted his social apps after the third picture of the most important man in his life kissing the only person that now mattered in his. He’d never been one to pick up the comm first, and there’d never been much for him to say when Lance had another very public breakdown over Allura. “I understand how you feel?” because reminding Shiro of how many times Keith had mourned him wouldn’t be passive aggressive in the slightest.

So yeah, what’s the difference to them if he’s quiet because it’s too much and he’s quiet because he’s not there. Attention is for those who are loud and dramatic, who tell everyone that will listen about how they’re “buying a farm” in their lost love’s memory. The ones who self-destruct in a spectacle that demands all hands on deck to pull them back from the brink.

It’s not for those who take jobs light years away from their loved ones helping others. It’s not for those who know how silly they’re being and know to say something is admit how minor their problems are. You don’t have friends, well then stop going to be after your long hours and make some. He doesn’t love you back, well tough shit Kogane no one owes you love. No one owes you anything.

Eyelashes barely blink when he quits. He doesn’t remember what he told them and honestly it doesn’t matter. Everyone he travels with has either a long history of trying to kill him and those he cares about or were so deep undercover when the BOM was massacred that they’ve never met.

One ship, one mask, and he walks away. Mom has a life, she won’t call for months, and if he doesn’t pick up? Well it won’t be the first time he’d had something important keeping him away. The others, the barely were friends, nothing will tip them off until he doesn’t show up for the next yearly circle around the memorial. By then, he’ll just be someone they used to know. Like Matt’s girlfriend, oh something happened? So sad, but nothing we can do except send a condolence letter to the mother.

After a month he lets his tablet battery run dry. Last spark of tiny sputtering hope going out. He’d been right. Keith Kogane vanishes from the face of the universe, and no one notices.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically how the ending reads to me. Keith goes off to the farther reaches of the universe away from everyone he knows. One of those meet ups, Keith's not going to show up, and that's about the time everyone will realize they really don't know why they bother to show up to these things with a group of strangers either.


End file.
